


hempen fever

by skazka



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka
Summary: Or, sailor boys in bondage.
Relationships: Francis Crozier/Thomas Hartnell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	hempen fever

His wrists are bound together, soft inside to soft inside, and the soft strain that runs through his arms and shoulders keeps him achingly alert. His bare belly is quaking against the surface of the captain’s desk, and in the cool air his nipples are standing — spread out here, he is ripe for a flogging, or worse.

“You’re a good lad,” Crozier says, stroking the hair from his face where a curl has fallen against his forehead — Hartnell leans into the touch as far as the knots will allow, and Crozier’s blunt thumb traces his cheek, slipping into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> For myfavoritedemon on twitter who has won me over to this pairing in a major way. It's like the antithesis of Crozier/Hickey and I'm very much vibing with it.


End file.
